creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Foxica129PL/Śmieszna sytuacja
Rozpocznę ten mój blog krótką historią z mojego życia, której zresztą dokładnie nie poznali jeszcze moi rodzice, chociaż było to już cztery miesiące temu. Szczegóły znają tylko osoby, które uważam (lub uważałam) za wyrozumiałe. Zaczęło się na zajęciach z robotyki w mojej szkole. Mam godzinę wolną przed pierwszą lekcją i w środy zawsze jestem obecna w czytelni multimedialnej. podszedł do mnie w pewnej chwili kolega i zadał mi dość często ostatnio słyszane pytanie: czy kocham swojego chłopaka. Nie miałam w tedy pojęcia co odpowiedzieć, więc kazałam się mu odczepić. Co się stało dwie przerwy później? Podszedł do mnie mój chłopak (tak w ogóle to chodziłam z nim przez trzy lata) i zadał mi pytanie. Tak mniej więcej wyglądał nasz dialog: ''On: Michał pyta się: tak czy nie?'' ''Ja: Powiedz mu, żeby się odkicał.'' ''On: Ale o co chodzi?'' ''Ja: Nie twoja sprawa.'' ''On: Ale powiedz.'' ''Ja: Nieważne.'' Jak widać, nic mu nie chciałam powiedzieć. Niestety, on to on i nie przestał mnie tym męczyć. Zepsuł mi całe ferie wypytując mnie pierwszego dnia na Skyp' ie o ,,tajemnicze" pytanie Michała. To nasza konwersacja, a raczej jego spam: ''On: a powiesz o co cie Michał pytał?'' ''On: we środe'' ''Ja: no'' ''Ja: f*hking'' ''Ja: way'' ''On: mam pomysł'' ''Ja: wal'' ''On: powiedz odpowiedz a może mnie to przestanie przerażać'' ''Ja: odpowiedz'' ''On: (bo mnie przeraża)'' ''On: nie o to chodzi'' ''On: obiecuje nie powiem michałowi'' ''Ja: Jezus, nie chcę powiedzieć to daj mi spokój'' ''On: ale naprawdę chociaż jedna z paru spraw przestała by mnie przerażać (ta jest w miare normalna)'' ''On: no proosze!'' ''Ja: Weź się dczep'' ''Ja: odczep'' ''On: a powiesz mi kiedyś?'' ''Ja: może'' ''On: a od czego to zależy?'' ''Ja: od tego, czy mi się zechce'' ''On: takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem'' ''Ja: ha!'' ''On: ale wiesz że nie przestane cie męczyć'' ''On: ?????????????'' ''Ja: to masz problem'' ''On: :|'' ''On: :('' ''On: no proosze!'' ''On: powiedz tylko odpowiedz'' ''On: ja i tak nie znam pytania'' ''Ja: nie'' I tutaj zaczyna się spam, bo oglądałam filmy na YT i przestałam mu odpisywać. ''On: ok przepraszam ale zrozum strasznie mnie nurtuje ta kwestia a michał... z nim rozmowa o tym dorównuje rozmowie z ogórkiem'' ''On: halo?'' ''On: nie szczelaj focha'' ''On: ja powiem szczerze'' ''On: tak mnie to ciekawi bo...'' ''On: bo się boje'' ''On: boje że... to strasznie głupie'' ''On: że ty i Michał... nie będę kończył'' ''On: proszę powiedz coś'' ''On: kocham cię i nie chcę się kłócić'' ''On: i to jeszcze o taką drobostkę'' Jeśli on jest normalny, to ja jestem Król Julian. Przyznaję, to było słodkie... Ale japrdle... Prosiłam o pomoc moją koleżankę, która zna się na takich rzeczach, bo zerwała już z kilkoma facetami. Kiedy jej to powiedziałam... Po prostu zakryła twarz dłonią. Myślałam, że mogę jej zaufać i pomoże mi wybrnąć z tego. Miałam lekko zrytą po tym psychikę. Ona mi tylko zrobiła wyrzuty. Z moim (byłym) chłopakiem nie rozmawiałam potem przez ładne dwa miesiące i do teraz na koncie mamy chyba tylko dwa zdania W ogóle, ten wpis nazwałam Śmieszna Sytuacja. Ma to swoje uzasadnienie. Niecały miesiąc temu po dyskotece, na której nie byłam, dowiedziałam się od koleżanki, że dała kosza mojemu niedawnemu facetowi. Niby nic, tylko że nie zerwaliśmy oficjalnie. Nie było o tym w zaden sposób mowy. Podsumowując... Dziwne Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach